Embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a fabrication method thereof.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a kind of a semiconductor device for converting electric energy into light. The LED has advantages such as low power consumption, a semi-permanent life cycle, a fast response time, safety, and environment friendly compared to the related art light source such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent bulb. Many studies are being in progress in order to replace the related art light source with an LED. Also, the LED is being increasingly used according to the trend as light sources for lighting devices such as a variety of lamps used in indoor and outdoor places, liquid crystal display devices, scoreboards, and streetlights.